10 choses
by Loupiote54
Summary: Un personnage de Bleach raconte 10 choses sur un autre personnage. Il y a plusieurs couples de prévus dont au moins un couple yaoi. Venez jeter un oeil! Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais publié deux fois le même chapitre. Désolé, l'erreur est corrigée, merci à Maryanne pour avoir signalé la boulette.
1. Chapter 1

Alors pour une fois, je vais faire les choses dans les règles.

**Prairing:** Ichiruki (et un peu de HitsuKarin)

**Disclamer**: Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo. Le concept de la fic a été emprunté à Dragonna( fan d' Hetalia et du FrUK, je vous conseille ses fics).

**Rating **: K+(une petite allusion sexuelle de rien du tout).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ma première fic en espérant que celle-ci plaira autant.

**10 choses sur Ichigo Kurosaki par Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki**

1: Ichigo est le type le plus facilement manipulable que je connaisse. Il suffit que je lui fasse mes yeux de Chappy battu et il fait ce que je veux.

2: Il est très protecteur avec ses sœurs. Lorsqu'il a surpris Tosh...le capitaine Hitsugawa en train d'embrasser Karin, le premier à fini dans la rivière. En fait, il n'en a réchappé que parce que sa chère et tendre a envoyé son petit pied délicat dans les parties sensibles de son grand-frère adoré.

2,5:Depuis, Ichigo protège systématiquement son entrejambe de ses mains quand sa sœur est là.

3:Les cheveux d' Ichigo sont un sujet sensible. A ne jamais critiquer à moins d'être moi ou d'être membre de sa famille, n'est-ce pas Renji ?*Un râle d'agonie pure se fait entendre dans le lointain.*

4: Ce paysan est également un véritable crétin handicapé des sentiments. Après plusieurs semaines d'efforts infructueux, j'ai fini par écrire « JE T'AIME » en gros sur une pancarte et par lui brandir sous le nez. Il est resté cinq minutes en état de mort cérébral mais a fini par comprendre.

5: Une fois qu'il a compris, Ichigo a été très bien. Très très bien même. Je ne pensais pas que cet abruti serait aussi...enfin...pas besoin que je vous fasse un dessin.

6:Le lendemain nous avons été réveillé par les hurlements de joie de Kurosaki père. Kurosaki fils l'a défenestré en lui criant de fermer sa gueule. Parfois, le manque de subtilité d' Ichigo a du bon.

7: C'est étonnant, mais Ichigo est plutôt bon cuisinier. Même très bon. Par contre, vu l'état de la cuisine après, je me demande sérieusement si il connaît le sens du verbe « ranger ». Sérieusement, il utilise son sabre ou quoi ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il s'est débrouillé pour faire exploser le lave-vaiselle ET le four.

8: L'avantage d'avoir un paysan à domicile, c'est qu'on peut lui faire tout porter. Très pratique pour les virés shopping avec Yuzu, Orihime et l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. La peluche géante Chappy avait l'air très lourde*rire diabolique*.

9:Nii-sama a tenté d'assassiner Ichigo quand il lui a demandé ma main mais a finalement accepté. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait.

10 : Mon époux est actuellement à la quatrième division en soins intensifs mais pas à cause de Nii-sama. En fait, c'est ma faute. J'ai peut-être réagi un peu violemment mais...des jumeaux ! Il m'a fait des jumeaux ce débile !

**Rajouté par Ichigo:**Le débile va te montrer ce qu'il sait faire. A poil au pieu dans 10 minutes !

PS : Tu seras une excellente mère.

J'espère que vous avez autant ri en lisant que moi en écrivant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre**: Humor

**Prairing: **Ichiruki

**Rating:**K+, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un ou deux gros mots.

**Disclaimer:**Bleach appartient toujours à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture!

**10 choses sur Rukia par Ichigo**

1: Une seule fois, je l'ai laissée choisir la décoration d'une pièce. Je le regrette. La déco Chappy, bof.

2:Rukia est très ami avec Renji et il vient souvent nous voir. Mais Renji a beaucoup d'amis qui aiment bien l'accompagner. Ma douce lui a donc expliqué en lui fracassant la tête sur le carrelage que nous aimerions un peu d'intimité.

3: Elle est géniale et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma femme. Mais ne lui dites pas que j'ai écrit ça où elle va être insupportable.

4: Une fois, elle m'a dit: «Paysan, je n'aurai pas pu choisir un meilleur mari». C'est le plus beau compliment que Rukia m'ait jamais fait.

5: Ma femme est la personne qui me terrifie le plus au monde. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la semaine d'hospitalisation après l'annonce qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux.

5,5: Depuis qu'elle a obtenu le Bankai, je flippe encore plus.

6: Une fois, Kenpachi a voulu se battre contre moi et Rukia a dit «Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de maltraiter Ichigo». Le pire, c'est que sur le coup, j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

7: A une époque, j'ai soupçonné Renji de vouloir me piquer Rukia. Cette dernière m'a alors annoncé que «Il est gay, abruti!». Je me suis senti très con.

7,5: Mais sans cet épisode et les révélations qui ont suivi, Byakuya ne m'aurait peut-être jamais accordé sa main.

8: Rukia est fan de Chappy. Tellement fan qu'elle dort avec une peluche Chappy (Si elle trouve ce papier, je suis mort).

9: Lors de son accouchement, ma Rukia a beaucoup souffert. Je l'ai laissée serrer ma main pendant tout le temps qu'ont mis Akiko* et Beni** à arriver. A la fin, ma main était cassée.

10: Je l'aime mais pourquoi doit-on aller manger tous les mois chez Byakuya? Je déteste ça mais je ne peux pas refuser. Je crois que je suis un gros soumis.

**Rajouté par Rukia:** Tu as dit que je suis géniale alors je ne te tuerai pas. Mais je peux toujours te torturer...Un jour, Chappy dominera le monde!

*Akiko signifie «Enfant de l'automne», c'est une fille.

**Beni est un garçon et son prénom signifie «Tigre».

Normalement, vous avez compris quel sera le prochain couple. A Bientôt et merci à tous les reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Et cette semaine, j'ai du Renji x Byakuya tout chaud tout beau. Comme d'habitude, merci à tous les reviewers.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo possède toujours Bleach.

**10 choses sur Renji par Byakuya**

1: Renji est incapable de ranger quoique ce soit. La première fois que je suis allé chez lui, j'ai bien failli faire demi-tour. De la vaisselle sale sur le sofa, des vêtements étalés partout...

2: Il est aussi bien trop impulsif. Il s'attire toujours des ennuis et c'est moi qui doit aller le sauver. Il m'arrive de penser qu'il est trop bête pour avoir peur.

3: Et en plus, il s'en tire à chaque fois même si son action était complètement suicidaire. Mais j'ai l'impression de frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois.

4: Renji est une personne très passionnée. Parfois, il l'est un peu trop. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'asseoir sur une chaise sans souffrir. Bien sûr, je ne montre jamais ma douleur. Ce n'est pas digne d'un chef de clan.

4,5: Comment fait-il pour toujours deviner quand j'ai mal?

5: D'un autre côté, mon amant est très doué pour les massages. Cela m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris mais je dois dire que j'adore qu'il me masse. Et parfois le massage devient tout autre chose...

6: Pour me séduire, ce crétin a improvisé un strip-tease lors d'une séance d'entraînement. Il est vrai qu'il n'a enlevé que le haut mais c'était très...sensuel.

6,5: Je n'ai pas craqué pour autant. Je suis un Kuchiki tout de même!

6,75: Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai employé le terme «craqué». En plus, cet idiot déteint sur moi.

7: Chaque fois que je suis énervé contre lui, il fait la même tête qu'un chiot abandonné. C'est une technique parfaitement déloyale!

8: Le jour où je lui ai avoué qu'il me plaisait au-delà du raisonnable, Renji a couru partout en poussant des cris de joie comme un enfant turbulent. Ensuite...disons que j'avais eu raison de choisir un lieu désert et isolé pour cela.

9: J'ai découvert il y a peu que mon amant avait demandé à Urahara de trouver un moyen de régler le délicat problème de l'héritier. Mais pourquoi à lui? Je refuse catégoriquement que cet homme se mêle de cela!

10: Je suis enceint. Renji a du utiliser tous ses talents et ses expressions faciales les plus pathétiques mais j'ai cédé. Et le pire c'est que j'en suis heureux.

Et la semaine prochaine, Renji nous donnera son avis sur son capitaine préféré!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et à ceux qui me suivent!

Oui, j'ai remercié les reviewers au début et oui, il y a une logique à cette séparation mais elle est impénétrable. TGCQ (Ta Gueule C'est Quantique). A plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Et maintenant, voici the new chapter( ouais, c'est en anglais parce que ça fait plus cool!). Vous ne verrez plus jamais Byakuya de la même façon.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas japonais, je ne suis pas mangaka donc je ne peut pas être Tite Kubo. Je ne possède pas (encore) Bleach.

**10 choses sur Byakuya par Renji**

1: Il a les pieds glacés. Et la nuit, il s'obstine à les coller contre moi. Évidemment, ça me réveille.

2: En plus, Byakuya ronfle.

2,5: Si mon époux apprend que j'ai mis ça, je suis mort.

3: A propos de ce qu'a mis Byakuya...Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois et une véritable campagne de séduction pour arriver à mes fins. Alors, j'ai réagi avec enthousiasme quand j'ai enfin réussi. Mais il a beaucoup apprécié...

4: Quand les vieux croûtons du clan Kuchiki ont découvert notre relation, ils ont convoqué leur chef de clan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu dire ou faire mais ils n'ont plus jamais râlé.

4,5: Même la fois où j'ai roulé une pelle monumentale à mon amant devant deux ou trois d'entre eux.

4,75: Et non, ce n'était pas de la provocation, je ne les avais tout simplement pas vu.

5: Byakuya peut toujours dire qu'il a mal en s'asseyant, quand il s'y met, ce n'est pas plus confortable pour moi.

5,5: Et il ne fait pas de massages LUI.

6: Urahara a vraiment trouvé un moyen pour l'héritier. Et j'ai vraiment réussi à convaincre mon époux de porter l'enfant. En réalité, il est très enthousiasmé par l'idée, même si il ne le montre pas.

7: Mon amour m'impressionne. Alors qu'il était nu avec des tuyaux un peu partout dont un dans le cul et Urahara qui lui tournait autour en déblatérant des trucs scientifiques incompréhensibles, il est resté digne. Trop fort!

7,5:Mais si le truc de ce taré de vendeur/ex-capitaine/manipulateur/savant fou n'avait pas marché, j'aurai été mal.

8: J'ai été blessé en mission. C'était loin d'être la première fois et ce n'était pas grave mais là, Byakuya a fondu en larmes et m'a fait promettre de ne plus partir avant la naissance. C'était limite flippant. La grossesse, ça vous change un homme. Remarque, je ne m'en plains pas, il est devenu très câlin ( dans le privé, c'est comme même THE Kuchiki).

8,5: Mon Bya a accouché! J'ai une fille! Elle s'appelle Aiko* et elle est géniale!

9: Byakuya est une vraie maman poule. Il veille sur la puce comme sur un trésor. C'est trop mignon!

10: Byakuya est coincé, froid, distant, hautain, arrogant et bien trop sérieux mais je l'aime comme un fou!

**Rajouté par Byakuya: **Je ne suis pas mignon. Et évidemment, je prend soin d'Aiko; elle est l'héritière du clan Kuchiki. Et tu me feras le plaisir de brûler ce papier avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre.

PS: Qui que tu soit, sache que Kuchiki Byakuya n'a jamais pleuré.

Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et la suite aura peut-être du retard. Pour le prochain couple, j'hésite entre du HitsuKarin et du Shunsui x Nanao. Un avis?

Merci à tous les reviewers, lecteurs, followers et à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris.


	5. Chapter 5

Et finalement, c'est un Shunsui x Nanao! Pour le lecteur qui a demandé un HitsuKarin, il viendra un peu après, il est déjà écrit.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

**10 choses sur Nanao par Shunsui**

1: Tout le monde connaît Nanao-chan, ses lunettes et son chignon strict. Mais je suis le seul à l'avoir vue les cheveux lâchés, sans lunettes ( et nue aussi ). Elle est juste MAGNIFIQUE!

2: Tout le monde sait aussi que j'ai eu énormément de mal à séduire Nanao-chan. Ce qu'ils ignorent et que j'aimerais qu'ils continuent à ignorer, c'est qu'elle m'a déjà laissé toute une nuit accroché à un mur par un Bakudo. Bon, j' admet que je n'aurai pas du tenter de la regarder sous la douche mais il pleuvait et il faisait froid!

3: Un jour, mon ami Ukitake m'a conseillé la musique pour la séduire. J'ai pris ma guitare, échauffé ma voix et me suis placé devant la fenêtre de ma belle. J'ai chanté et joué en mettant toute mon âme et tout mon amour dans ma musique. Soudain, au beau milieu de ma prestation, j'ai entendu des rires et des bruits d'appareil photo. Ma charmante avait appelé l'Association des Femmes Shinigami au grand complet et ses (ravissants) membres étaient très occupés à se moquer de moi. L'histoire a fait la couverture de la Gazette du Senreitei. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

4: J'ai aussi tenté l'approche romantique avec champagne, fleurs, chandelles et énorme plat de pâte comme dans La Belle et le Clochard ( très bonne idée que celle d'importer des films du monde réel à la Soul Society, merci la douzième division). Elle m'a presque castré quand j'ai tenté de l'embrasser.

5: Ma tendresse a un jour été grièvement blessée en mission. Je me suis précipitée à la quatrième division et lui ai fait la plus gnangnan, la plus niaise et la plus cucul la praline des déclarations d'amour possibles en la regardant dans les yeux (qu'elle a très beaux), en lui tenant la main et en pleurant. Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il suffirait de faire ça pour enfin sortir avec elle.

6: Nanao est limite maniaque. Je suis bordélique. Mais pour elle, je fais l'effort de ranger. Et ma récompense quand j'ai fait cet effort...Ma douce est une bête de sexe! Ah, ses petits cris quand...Euh...Je m'égare.

7: J'ai longtemps eu tendance à me vanter de ma vie sexuelle. Après avoir eu les deux tympans explosé par ma beauté, je me suis calmé. Ma princesse a une sacré capacité vocale quand elle veut.

8: Quand je lui ai proposé de s'installer chez moi, Nanao-chan a pesté, râlé, disputé et argumenté pendant deux heures. Finalement, après m'avoir fait juré à genoux «de ne pas tout faire foirer», elle a dit oui.

9: Ma magnifique est tombée enceinte. Sa grossesse la fatigue et les hormones la font pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et une fois qu'elle a bien pleuré, Nanao se blottit dans mes bras et s'endort. Et moi, je fond.

10: Je voulais appeler notre fils Ikuto*. Mais elle s'est battue comme une lionne pour qu'il s'appelle Takeshi**. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle reprochait à Ikuto.

*Ikuto signifie «pervers».

**Takeshi signifie «brave».

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, qui rewievent, qui me mettent en favoris et à tous les anonymes qui lisent. La prochaine fois, ce sera soit le point de vue de Nanao soit celui de Karin sur Toshiro.


	6. Chapter 6

Le HitsuKarin étant déjà écrit, je le poste maintenant.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach est toujours à Tite Kubo.

**10 choses sur Toshiro par Karin**

1: Toshiro est un grand timide. C'est moi qui ai pris les devants sinon il en serait encore à regarder ses chaussures en bégayant.

1,5: Je n'avais juste pas prévu l'arrivée de mon frère. Mais comme Rukia l'a déjà dit, j'ai réglé le problème à ma façon.

1,75: D'ailleurs, Toshiro m'a regardé bizarrement après ça.

2: Il adore les glaces et les pastèques. Alors quand j'ai trouvé un pot géant de glace à la pastèque pour son anniversaire, mon nabot préféré était ravi. Il a tout englouti et a été malade pendant deux jours. Depuis, je surveille attentivement sa consommation.

3: Il est très intelligent mais sur certaines choses, Tosh est vraiment lent. Franchement, ça se voyait que si Hisagi traînait tout le temps à la dixième division, c'était pour faire semblant de draguer Rangiku afin de rendre jaloux Kensei!

3,5: Sa stratégie, quoique foireuse, a plutôt bien fonctionné.

4: Au lit, c'est un champion!

5: Lorsque je suis morte à dix-sept ans dans un accident de moto, il a retourné tout le Senreitei pour me retrouver et a tué un Hollow qui m'attaquait. Toshiro ne s'attendait pas à une gifle en récompense de ses efforts. J'étais sur le point de tuer mon agresseur quand il est arrivé et je n'ai pas aimé qu'il me le vole. C'était MON Hollow!*

6: Ensuite, j'ai réalisé qui se trouvait devant moi et j'ai sauté à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il était tellement heureux que ce n'est que plusieurs jours après qu'il s'est souvenu de la gifle. Mon explication l'a fait rire!

6,5: Il est vraiment très beau quand il rit. Dommage que ce soit si rare.

7: Lorsque j'étais encore élève à l'Académie des Shinigami, Tosh venait me voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Il me ramenait des cadeaux dont un ballon de foot signé par mon joueur préféré! Je ne sais pas comment mon minimoy a fait!

7,5: Ne lui dites pas que j'ai écrit «minimoy», il déteste ce surnom!

8: Toshiro n'a pas compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller dans la dixième division. Je lui ai dit «Si je passais mon temps à te sauter dessus, je ne m'entraînerai jamais!». Il était tout rouge. J'ai d'ailleurs une photo quelque part, prise par Rangiku.

8,5: En fait, c'était pour une autre raison (quoique celle-ci ne soit pas totalement fausse...)mais ça c'est personnel!

9: Yuzu rêve d'une demande en mariage romantique. Qu'aurait-elle pensé de celle de mon nabot?

J'étais sur un lit d'hôpital, couverte de bandages, il avait un bras en écharpe et Unohana l'a viré de ma chambre avant que j'ai pu répondre.

9,5: Bien sûr, j'ai répondu oui dès que j'ai pu!

9,75: Mon père et mon frère ont frôlé la crise d'apoplexie en apprenant la nouvelle.

10: Je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Mais devant mon adorable neveu et mon encore plus adorable nièce et les yeux de chatons battus de mon époux...Il lui a fallu trois ans, la naissance des jumeaux et encore cinq ans pour me convaincre mais il a réussi. Et devant notre fille Tsukiko**, que ce soit lui ou moi, nous fondons.

**Rajouté par Toshiro:** Aujourd'hui, je mesure 1m73 alors arrête avec ces surnoms débiles! Et pourquoi as-tu parlé de pleins de moments embarrassants. PS: Je t'aime. PPS: Tu veux bien détruire la photo?

*Cette phrase est inspiré de La Belgariade et de cette fantastique réplique du héros à un de ses amis «C'était mon Murgo!». Si vous aimez l'heroic-fantasy et l'humour, je vous conseille cette série.

**Tsukiko signifie «Enfant de la lune».

Merci à tout le monde( j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire).

Ne vous inquiétez pas adeptes du Shunsui x Nanao, le point de vue du capitaine au chapeau arrivera prochainement! Il y a aura sans doute plus tard, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, du Kensei x Shuuhei.


	7. Chapter 8

Et me revoilà, toujours à l'heure, toujours en forme! Aujourd'hui, retour au Kyoraku x Nanao et plus précisément sur la découverte des joies de la paternité par le capitaine le plus paresseux du Gotei 13.

**Disclaimer:** Mon OPA sauvage a échoué, Tite Kubo est toujours propriétaire de Bleach.

**10 choses sur Shunsui par Nanao:**

1: Shunsui est le roi des paresseux et un champion pour arriver en retard. Mais à chacun de nos rendez-vous, il arrive en avance.

2: Tout le monde se demande comment l'atrocité rose et fleurie communément appelée « kimono » qu'il porte tout le temps a pu survivre à autant de siècles et de combats. La réponse est simple: il en possède une dizaine identiques et s'en fait refaire lorsqu'il en perd un.

2,5: Possédait devrais-je dire. Ils n'ont pas survécu à moi.

3: Mon époux aime énormément faire la fête. Il aime aussi beaucoup boire. Mais depuis la naissance de Takeshi, il est étrangement moins enthousiaste. Surtout après être resté debout la moitié de la nuit parce que le petit fait ses dents.

4: La première fois que Kyoraku a dû changer la couche du bébé, il s'est approché en grimaçant et son visage a prit une intéressante teinte verte. Il a comme même déclaré « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis capitaine du Gotei, je peux le faire ». Deux minutes, sept secondes et dix dixièmes plus tard, le capitaine s'évanouissait.

4,5: Maintenant c'est bon, il maîtrise.

5: Shunsui m'avait dit un jour « Dans moins d'un siècle, je t'épouserai ». A l'époque, je lui ai répondu « Dans vos rêves! ». Si j'avais su...

5,5: Il m'a épousé 99 ans, 11 mois et 30 jours plus tard. Il avait compté.

6: Lors de la dernière réunion des capitaines, mon irresponsable de mari a emmené notre fils. Lorsque je l'ai appris, je suis allée dans la salle de réunion, furieuse. J'ai découvert tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 (à part Unohana taisho) très occupés à faire des grimaces et à s'amuser avec mon fils mais aussi les jumeaux de Kurosaki et les fillettes d' Abarai, Kuchiki et Hitsugawa taisho. Shunsui faisait le cheval. Ou comment perdre toute sa crédibilité en tant que capitaine en un instant.

6,5: L' Association des Femmes Shinigami a adoré mes photos.

7: Shunsui adore Takeshi et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Son premier mot a été « saké».

8: Kyoraku et Ukitake sont amis depuis très longtemps et se disent tout. Je n'avais juste pas compris à quel point jusqu'à ce qu'Ukitake me demande si mon problème de mycose était réglé.

8,5: Est-il utile de préciser que mon cher époux a eu une voix de soprano toute la journée?

9: Le jour de notre mariage, Shunsui a fait les choses en grand. Tout le Gotei invité, vêtements sur mesures même pour Takeshi (trois mois à l'époque), festin démentiel, saké d'excellente qualité...Il a même prévu un feu d'artifice géant dans les jardins de la division. Il n'a juste pas prévu que l'artificier apprécie un peu trop le saké. Si Rukia n'avait pas été là, la division brûlait entièrement.

9,5: Mais mon époux a rattrapé sa gaffe pendant la nuit de noce...

10: Lors d'une mission dans le monde réel, Shunsui a ramené des souvenirs pour offrir à des amis. Il aurait dû éviter les pornos gay pour Kuchiki taisho...Il est toujours en vie.

**Rajouté par Kyoraku: **Ma douce, comment as-tu pu oublier une précision de cette importance? J'ai aussi offert du lubrifiant ( goût ananas) à Byakuya!

Et toi aussi tu aurais préféré jouer avec Takeshi plutôt que parler du budget du Senreitei! Ce soir, je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, prépare-toi à accueillir un tigre dans ton lit!

PS: Je ne me suis pas évanoui en changeant la couche, j'ai juste eu un vertige. Et l'odeur était vraiment terrible.

Merci aux rewievers, followers, ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes.

-Oui, Nanao est sadique.

-J'ai dû aller voir sur Google pour vérifier que des lubrifiants parfumés existaient.

-Je suis toujours étonnées de voir que des gens rewievent mes conneries.

Désolé, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais posté deux fois le même chapitre. Encore désolé, voici le bon.


End file.
